An Unofficial Star Wars Story: The Jakkuan Sand Dweller
by fanmemegirl
Summary: Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker work together to deliver a Sith holocron to the Republic and the Jedi Order.


"Padmé!" Anakin warns.

I spin to see a red lightsaber coming at me but it's quickly cut off by Anakin's blue one.

I'm so close I can hear the calm hum from each. I crawl out from under the lightsabers and start running as fast as my legs can carry me. The dust from Jakku's sand swarms around me as I sprint to my Nubian.

I reach for my blaster in my holster. This is convenient. First the sandstorm, then the assassin, and now this. Someone must've stole it when we were at the Niima Outpost for fuel. It would be so nice to be force-sensitive right now.

Blurry glimpses of Anakin and the dark-shrouded figure come into view. Is this Dooku's new apprentice? Anakin told me Dooku attempted to kill his last student, Ventress. Regardless of who sent the figure, I'm sure they're here for the Sith holocron.

Anakin and I retrieved it in Takodana from Ahsoka when visiting her secluded, makeshift camp. There has to be an abundant amount of information on this holocron that the Republic and the Jedi Order can use for the war effort. I just hope this war ends soon. Watching Ahsoka lead her battalion of clones to look for another Republic base made me realize that.

I shake my thoughts out of my head as I clutch the Sith holocron in my hand. Just get to the ship; just focus on the ship. The Republic and the Jedi Order must obtain this holocron. The ramp is so close. Just a couple more-

"What is that?" Anakin calls.

All three of us look up and the lightsaber fight stops momentarily. Sand flies everywhere; joining the sandstorm swirling around us as a giant creature emerges from the ground. Thankfully, there's a big enough gap between it and the ship.

It reminds me of a Sando Aqua Monster back home except this creature's made of sand and has spikes. It looks like, underneath the spikey, sand covering, there's some kind of sticky substance that keeps the sand on.

I think I read about this monster in one of my Galaxy Creatures Studies. The course was a part of my education when I served as queen. But, I never thought the day would come when I'd actually use the information.

"I think it's a Jakkuan Sand Dweller," I shout back to Anakin.

He gives me a confused look as the suspected Sith comes at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Perks of a royal education?"

Anakin smiles as he says, "We're gonna have to aim for the skin not covered in spikes. There's spikes virtually everywhere and I'm a little busy right now."

I sigh amusingly. He always has to act like he has everything under control especially when he doesn't.

"I know but I'm gonna need you to keep it occupied 'til I come back."

"What do you mean?" asks Anakin as I run up the ramp to grab my spare blaster.

I hear the lightsabers clash. You would think all lightsabers would sound the same but they don't. Anakin told me a Sith's lightsaber will have a deeper hum while the hum of a Jedi's lightsaber will sound higher. The pitches aren't that noticeable so it takes time to discern. But it comes in handy knowing if someone's trying to kill you before you see them.

When I come back down the ramp, I see the figure is dead and the sand monster is marching towards Anakin with a screech.

I start aiming at the eyes of the monster as I yell, "What happened?"

"I tried to jump to the head but there was a minor setback."

He nods to the deceased figure. Anakin continues attempting to force jump and the monster snatches the suspected Sith; consuming it.

"Well that takes care of one problem," I state while I successfully shoot the monster's eyes; blinding the Jakkuan Sand Dweller, "and that takes care of another."

Anakin force jumps to the head again. Moments later, the Jakkuan Sand Dweller falls with a loud thud while Anakin returns to the sand.

"Just another aggressive negotiation," he jokes.

I laugh and we board the Nubian.

Acknowledgments

Darkmando, thanks for being my _Star Wars_ encyclopedia and editor. You notice the details I don't haha. I can't wait to work with you on future _Star Wars_ projects!

The official _Star Wars_ website was great for details like Padmé's ship.

The virtual SW Galaxy Map was a lifesaver when it came to viewing the distance between planets and determining which planets I was going to use lol.

The Reddit thread, /r/StarWarsLeaks/comments/3xd7dj/did_the_lightsaber_sounds_seem_slightly_different/, was awesome for helping me determine if my lightsaber hum idea for this short story would make sense in the _Star Wars_ universe.

Thank you, cousin, for daring me to write a _Star Wars_ fanfic about sand. Lol two words: mission accomplished.

Grandma, thank you for reading this and finding that one grammatical error I overlooked haha.

To the people who read this short story (including the haters): thank you so much. Even if you hated my story, it means the world to me that you took the time to read this when there are millions and billions of stories out there.

Mom, you are the reason that my ideas come to life on paper. My ideas mean alot to me and the fact that you helped me implement them is something I'm eternally grateful for. Thank you for all the times you nagged me to keep rewriting drafts in middle school lol. You pushed me to find a love for writing and to be a great writer.

And thank you, God, for giving me the resources and the right people to help me with this short story, as well as, writing in general. Thank you for continuing to teach me endurance with writing and with life. Thank you for being creative.


End file.
